Playtime
Playtime (en español: Tiempo de Juegos) es el décimo primer episodio de la séptima temporada de Pretty Little Liars y el episodio N°151 en general de la serie. Se estrenará el 18 de abril de 2017.‘Pretty Little Liars’ To End With Season 7 Sinopsis Después de escuchar la noticia de que Nicole está viva, Aria y Ezra tienen que lidiar con el hecho de que Nicole está de vuelta en la vida de Ezra y lo que eso significa para ellos. Spencer, recién salida después de ser baleada presumiblemente por A.D., ahora tiene que lidiar con las repercusiones de ser dicho que Mary Drake es su madre biológica. Alison debe lidiar con las noticias de su embarazo mientras Emily trata de permanecer a su lado y guiarla a través de los próximos pasos. Después de pasar una noche romántica juntos, Hanna y Caleb explorarán donde van desde aquí. Spencer se centra en aprender más acerca de su conexión con Mary Drake, mientras que Aria y Ezra averiguar lo que su futuro puede celebrar ahora que Nicole está de vuelta en la imagen. Mona ayuda a Hanna a reanudar su carrera de moda, y Emily lucha para equilibrar las cosas entre Ali y Paige ahora que los tres están trabajando en Rosewood High. Mientras tanto, A.D. tiene una entrega especial para las mentirosas, uno que revela el final final. Las mentirosas se dan cuenta de que este último regalo empuja las cosas a un nuevo nivel. Notas *A diferencia de años anteriores, esta es la primera (y única) temporada de aire en abril. *En una transmisión en vivo de Facebook el 29 de agosto de 2016, se anunció oficialmente que la Temporada 7 es la última de la serie. *Esta segunda parte de la temporada se trata de un juego de mesa creado por Uber A, que las Liars se ven obligadas a jugar para los últimos 10 episodios.Pretty Little Liars Scoop: A Time Jump, a Musical Number… and a Reunion? Título *El título fue revelado por Joseph Dougherty en Twitter, respondiendo a una pregunta de un fan.Playtime *El título proviene de un juego de mesa con una etiqueta diciendo que es 'Playtime' enviado por A.D. a las mentirosas. Reparto Reparto Principal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields *Janel Parrish como Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse como Alison DiLaurentis Reparto Recurrente *Tyler Blackburn como Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz *Lesley Fera como Veronica HastingsNo, not until episode 11, the start of the second half of season 7 that will debut in Jan 2017, I believe.Bummed to be missing the table read today for ep 711 of #PLL written by @Kockenlocker & @AllysoninLA. It's delicious! Juicy! Miss y'all. *Lindsey Shaw como Paige McCullers *Nicholas Gonzalez como Marco Furey *Tammin Sursok como Jenna Marshall *Emma Dumont como Katherine DalyOne of those Mondays #wb #setlife #prettylittleliars #pll #shhhTrailer sittin #happytuesday #selfieAsylum chic vibes #set #killinit Trivia *La tabla leída para este episodio ocurrió el 29 de junio de 2016.Instagram: Update on the episode's table read *La filmación de este episodio comenzó el 11 de julio de 2016Twitter: Update on the first day of shooting the episode y se envolvió el 19 de julio de 2016.Twitter: Joseph Dougherty confirms last day of filming for the episode Música Destacada TBA Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars "End Game" Teaser (HD)|Teaser Pretty Little Liars 7x11 "Playtime" Promo (HD) The Final 10 Episodes|Promo Oficial Pretty Little Liars The Game is Coming to an End Freeform|Promo Oficial #2 Pretty Little Liars The Game is Coming to an End April 18, 2017|Promo Oficial #3 Pretty Little Liars 7x11 Promo 3 "Playtime" (HD)|Promo Oficial #4 Galería Detrás de Escenas Cl0v5XWUsAAlnej.jpg 13597572_728582413950617_2016593130_n.jpg 13636121_1751539431778802_23848300_n.jpg 13658588_266536000385702_1080706660_n.jpg 13658310_1728752524032496_487912617_n.jpg 13714214_1229527380421528_1699018390_n.jpg Cm-2K-VUEAAbbFE.jpg 13651696_1782967541918932_981966414_n.jpg 13704148_1789595934610105_1524011275_n.jpg 13696445_304572186553045_1266340896_n.jpg CnVhmwrVUAEQisf.jpg 13707069_267136523648438_181865677_n.jpg CncJfbeVYAAEVcD.jpg 13706983_652536964897586_1071920914_n.jpg 7x11_20.jpg 13658629_670993386387735_239522222_n.jpg 13671726_1019696331417130_476528575_n.jpg 13561925_162956494120193_594045927_n.jpg 13525450_1350276584987202_457644764_n.jpg 13551774_1614899938800699_1349083626_n.jpg 13671872_272307223132776_409559149_n.jpg 13743407_271435713212670_1196695361_n.jpg 13712556_294968120853442_2114861036_n.jpg 13721070_292563604467426_1540076440_n.jpg 13744198_310079276001362_1728409159_n.jpg Promocional TBA Screencaps TBA Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Séptima Temporada